


monument vs memento

by Runespoor



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Declarations Of Love, M/M, dangerous levels of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: Nezumi's return starts with an argument over semantics, because of course it does. (it's not about semantics.)





	monument vs memento

Nezumi’s shadowed face goes dangerously naked, his throat working, swallowing, as Shion marvels at the wonder of Nezumi returned, Nezumi, standing in front of him, lean lines and pitch-black hair that haunt Shion’s dreams, sharp eyes Shion’s imagined judging him, following him, these past years, through every decision Shion made; then Nezumi shrugs, an elaborate production of projected carelessness, and crosses his arms tight over his chest.

“So you had your committee build a library and name it after me,” he says, and his voice doesn’t shake, but he’s an actor by trade, and Shion can recognize the melodious pitch he takes on the stage, “you must think yourself very clever; did Your Highness know, once upon a time such an honor was reserved for the revered dead – mayhaps I should remove myself from this city again and leave you to your enshrining of my memory?”

“Oh,” Shion says, “but don’t you even want to visit the theater?”


End file.
